


silence will never hurt you (but the screams cut scars)

by userl4me



Series: Bandom Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Vulnerability, like i get it if it's just one of them but why both, pretty gay i guess yeah, why is it cuddling AND snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/userl4me/pseuds/userl4me
Summary: Party Poison was awoken yet again by Fun Ghoul's night terrors. It's up to him to attempt to calm Ghoul down, even if he means watching Ghoul suffer through the night, and dealing with the aftermath in the morning.(Or, Party's a sap that loves his friends, and banter/cuddling makes up for scaring the shit out of someone in the middle of the night).





	silence will never hurt you (but the screams cut scars)

 

Party Poison was awoken by screaming. 

Not the shrieks the Girl would make when she would attempt to do "parkour"— or in her case, nearly breaking her arm when she'd jump from one diner table to another. Not the squeals of the Trans-Am coming to life, as Jet Star would run an oil-slicked hand through his curls. It definitely wasn't Show Pony, who for some reason always announced their arrival with a scream of "It's showtime, baby!" Not that Party couldn't appreciate the flamboyancy, of course. 

_ “Fun Ghoul,”  _ Party realized with a jolt. 

Kobra and Jet were out with the Girl to teach her how to hack into vending machines, so it could have only be Fun Ghoul. The screams echoed across the diner walls, making Party bounce to the balls of his feet. He fumbled with the ray gun, nearly shooting himself in the foot, and attempted to straighten his mask. Those screams could only come from a man being ripped apart by the teeth of a Drac. Since only one of them would have made it out alive in that situation, Party refused to die without his mask on, his dignity stripped. 

Crashing into diner tables, because Party didn't have goddamn night vision, he rubbed the new bruises in his legs as he pried open the rusting doors to what was once the kitchen with the butt of his gun. Jet would have winced at the way Party was accidentally pointing that gun into his stomach. 

"Ghoul, I swear to fucking God," Party grunted, kicking his steel-toed boots into the doors to get them open from the other side. "Pick a better place to sleep, you-"

Party nearly crashed onto the floor as the doors finally swung open, but landed against the kitchen counter and catching dried grease flakes onto his shirt. He could've just shot himself right there, because there wasn't a fucking Drac. The adrenaline that had been flowing through Party's veins would have been disappointed. 

Gazing at the scene, Party put his gun down on the counter, because now was not the time for weapons. Ghoul was screaming at nothing. His limbs were stiffening and releasing tension, as the blanket twisted around Ghoul to the point where it nearly choked him. He looked like a feral dog Party saw once in the middle of the desert: no owner, just howling against an abandoned car. 

Ghoul wasn't a dog, though. Ghoul's eyes shot open and shut but Party knew he wasn't fully awake yet. The last time someone tried to wake Ghoul from his night terrors ended with Kobra, out of all people, getting a black eye and Ghoul still unawake. Party had his ways, though, of trying to help Ghoul. 

Avoiding a sprawling limb that would shoot occasionally, Party tip-toed to behind where Ghoul's head was. Crouching down slowly, he carefully peeled away the sweaty strands of greasy black hair pasted onto Ghoul's forehead, occasionally blowing onto his head to dry it. Party crossed his legs, mumbling the gibberish he heard someone whisper once, sounding like he was praying. While Party didn't believe in anything except the disgusting yet unavoidable power of BL/i, he knew Ghoul loved that spiritual shit. 

"Uh, lemme get that sweet guidance, Phoenix Witch," Party attempted to mumble. He waved his hands over Ghoul's forehead. Though he knew it was stupid, Party learned one semi-useful thing from Battery City - wave your hands over someone's wound, and it would stop hurting. Though Party was sure it was the placebo effect, it stuck with him since he was a kid. 

Party learned that from his mom, but he decided not to think about that now. 

When that didn't seem to work ("Nothing from Battery City works," grumbled Party), he positioned his torso onto the freezing floor, his fingertips barely grazing Ghoul's shitty excuse of a mattress found in a dump, eyes hovering over Ghoul's. 

"Let's stop that shit, okay?" murmured Party. Fuck, if Jet or Kobra or even the Girl, that little savage, walked in right now, they would have brought that up for weeks after. Sighing, Party strained his ears to get over the screaming, God, Ghoul would've stopped screaming if he knew Party was right behind him. "Okay, baby?"

First thing Party learned about Ghoul as time went on, was that Ghoul was a sucker for pet names. Somewhere deep in Ghoul's subconscious he heard Party, because the hitting and kicking at the air slowed down to writhing in full-body pulses. 

"That's it," Party said, considering cooing, but decided that was too patronizing. Fun Ghoul was a Killjoy, goddamn it, and nobody talked to Killjoys like they were children. "Easy there, okay? We're running out of medical supplies, and you know I'd use it all on you, we'd run out, and everyone would get pissed at me."

There was a sort-of positive to Ghoul's night terrors - no chance he'd ever hear Party say and mean all the sappy bullshit him and Ghoul would make fun of when Ghoul was awake. "Everyone'd get pissed, cause everyone wants that kind of attention. Everyone wants people to waste things on them, even if we know it'll cause future shit to rise. And yeah, I'd waste shit on you, but so what?" 

Putting his head on the floor, Party felt his cheek stick to the floor at he whispered in Ghoul's ear, his voice shaking out of nerves that Ghoul might accidentally sleep-suckerpunch him in the jaw. 

"So the fuck what?" Party babbled. He felt like that time he was in a heatstroke, talking to his heart's content. "So what, I'm asking, cause why should I care if I waste food and meds and clothes on you? Why should anyone care? I mean, I can't, cause I gotta treat everybody fair, but you're my friend, Ghoulio, and I kinda love you. Despite the fact that your hair's so greasy you could use it to light one of your bombs."

He added that last part quick (even with the kinda thrown in), because when love was added in the mix, you'd be thinking about the person who said it over putting your own safety first. If saying, "I love you," whether romantic or platonic, meant that there was a possibility any of Party's friends or family would save him over themselves, then Party could deal with never saying it. At least, not when the other person could hear it. 

"You heard that?" Party whispered, suddenly paranoid, because the pulsating just became slow, continuous shakes, the screams lowering to whimpers. Party put a hand over Ghoul's chest, feeling his skin vibrate. "You heard me, Ghoul? You better not. You better not save me over you. You better stay alive, fucker.."

 

* * *

 

Party Poison was awoken by Fun Ghoul jabbing his elbow into Party's stomach, causing Party to roll off the mattress. Before Party could say anything, Ghoul rapidly fired questions like they were bullets, his torso shooting up and his eyes scanned the room for anyone else. 

"Where are the guys? Are there any Dracs? Why are you in my room? How did I get you to sleep? Did we fuck-"

As Ghoul kept talking, Party attempted to point out the blanket coiled around Ghoul's limbs and torso, as if it were a snake Ghoul was just so happening to ignore. Ghoul took notice of Party pointing, and slowly looked down. He lied back down on the bed. 

"Fuck," was all Ghoul could say after a minute. Party just watched as Ghoul attempted to free himself from the blanket, easily ripping the flimsy fabric away to the point where it was only thread. "Did I scream?"

Ghoul knew he got night terrors, after he saw what happened to Kobra's eye that one time Kobra tried to wake him. No one except Ghoul knew what Ghoul was dreaming about, and no one dared question anything. 

"Yeah," Party said. "Like a little bitch."

Stifling back a laugh, Ghoul pulled away the threads and set them aside, sitting cross-legged and hunched over on the punched-in mattress. "Jet and Kobra didn't see? Or the Girl, please tell me she didn't see me."

"Nah," Party replied, inching closer to Ghoul, looking up as if waiting to be invited. Sighing, Ghoul shuffled to the left side of the mattress, making room for Party. "They're still out by the vending machines, I think. Told me they'd be back in the afternoon."

"I thought the Girl was good with hacking?"

"It's probably Jet that needs the help."

Ghoul laughed. Party beamed with pride; he sucked at cars, hand-to-hand-combat, and even being a leader, but he was fucking good at making people laugh. Ghoul quickly stopped laughing, as Party sat up and snaked an arm around Ghoul's shoulders. 

"Did I hurt you?" Ghoul asked. Party just shook his head, glancing down at Ghoul to make sure he was okay with the sappy shit, because Ghoul was usually not about that. Ghoul nodded, so Party just leaned Ghoul's head into his shoulder. 

"You damn fucking near did, asshole," Party said. "Damn fucking near ghosted me."

Ghoul leaned into Party, letting Party rock back and forth, due to his restlessness. Creeping his fingers into Party's hair and risking the newly-dyed hair staining his fingers, Ghoul grumbled under his breath. 

"What?" Party asked. 

"Sorry," Ghoul repeated. "About waking you up last night."

Party just ran his fingers through his hair, prodding Ghoul's hand out and lacing his fingers around Ghoul's. "It's not like I actually sleep."

"You should try it," Ghoul said. "Clearly not working out for me, but you need the rest. Eye bags and red hair is not a good look."

"Fuck off," Party snorted. "I make everything look good."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," yawned Ghoul, as he burrowed his head into Party's jacket. 

They stayed like that for a while Party knew the aftermaths of Ghoul's night terrors was silence, but this was a different silence. It was the sort of silence that filled the cracks in their brains, making all the gears in their minds slow to a stop rather than at high speed. As Party gazed as nothing in particular, he knew this was the sort of silence that was the perfect substitute for "I love you". 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been SO LONG since I posted a fic, but I blame school. Since I can't just say, "hey science teacher can you not give a test? i'm writing fanfiction", here's a late fic. Also, since this is for Bandom Bingo, I completed a line! YEET
> 
> Anyway, comment if you like it, leave kudos, i don't care: you do you my dudes


End file.
